Austin Bradley
Austin Bradley is a friend of Joshua Harris. During the Angel's Game, he was given the role of "the Other". In an alternate universe, he was given the title of "the Damned". The Angel's Game Austin was a friend of Joshua Rallus, who began experiencing memory problems around the time Josh began finding strange pouches around his house. A videowas uploaded to Josh's YouTube account by an unknown individual, which showed Josh approaching Austin's door and knocking on it. Josh himself later uploaded the rest of that footage from that day, which was the first time Josh had been over at his friend's house. Due him losing his memory of parts of his days, Austin started a YouTube account of his own to document parts of his life. Austin had also been having strange dreams, in which a voice started tellling him things, growing louder and louder until it was practicaslly screaming in his ears. Not long after starting his account, Austin received a strange notetelling him to go "to the trees" at the address 8400 Kingston, which turned out to be a church. He later discovered another note telling him that he needs to fight or "it" will consume him. After discussing the notes with Josh, who wasn't taking the notes he had found as seriously as Austin was, Austin headed out to the woods. Austin reached the woods through unknown means, as it would usually require driving, and wandered around until he found a leather bag hanging from a tree. After this, Austin disappeared for more than a week before being found leaning a against a wall at his school, with no memory of what had happened since before leaving for the woods. Austin later opened the bag and discovered a third note telling him, by name, to play the Angel's Game, several buttons, and a yarn doll. Austin then held up the doll and began laughing. After finding the doll, Austin began carrying the doll around and staring at it for long periods of time, as well was wandering towards the woods behind his school. When his friend, Alana, attempted to take the doll out of his hands, he reacted angrily. A tweet posted to Josh's Twitter by the one responsible for the notes referred to four entities, "the Dweller", "the Keeper", "the Other", and "the Creature". Austin and Josh decided that Josh was the Keeper, Austin was the Other, and the mysterious note-sender was the Dweller. They were unsure of who or what the Creature could be, however. After this, the Dweller began to imply that the Creature had arrived. Soon after, the Creature itself physically assaulted Austin in his home, knocking him to the ground and kicking him repeatedly, before seemingly uploading a video to his account. Because of this assault, Austin was briefly hospitalized. In search of more answers, Austin, Josh, and Alana went back to the woods where Austin had disappeared, with their other friend, Nathan, driving them there in his jeep. After walking through the woods for a while, the three reached a cemetery, where they found a page out of a young girl's diary. Knowing something was wrong, Austin urgently suggested that they leave. When they reached Nathan's jeep, they found it damaged with Nathan nowhere in sight. The Creature then appeared and began following the three. Whilst running away, Austin suddenly began walking towards the Creature and telling the others that he didn't want to leave. Josh was able to stop Austin and he snapped out of it as the three ran off and ultimately escaped. One day, while Josh was over at Austin's house, the Creature appeared and forced the two to leave. As they did so, they saw Nathan's jeep in Austin's garage and Austin received a text message from a contact known as "Nathen". Upon returning to Austin's house, the jeep was gone. In the video showing these events, a strange bag could be seen on the bed in Austin's bedroom. Soon after these events, Josh answered his door and discovered a garbage bag, which a hand then burst out from. Another video Josh uploaded included a brief clip of a man in a suit with a bag over his face swinging something towards the camera filming him. Josh later speculated the man to be the same as the one depicted on the drawings he and Austin had received several months prior. While at school one day, Austin, Josh, and Alana reluctantly informed Stephen, a friend of theirs, about what had been happening to them. Around this time they also acknowledged that the Dweller was a being living in Josh's body and that Alana had been given the title of "the Dreamer", likely for the strange dreams she had been having. Austin, under the control of the Creature, broke into Josh's house and uploaded a video showing more of the footage from the day the garbage bag was found at his front door. With no other leads to follow, Josh, Austin, and Stephen visited Nathan's house, which they found abandoned, although Nathan's jeep was present. There, the three encountered the Creature and ultimately walked into the woods, where they discovered Nathan's dead body. The Creature then confronted them directly, which prompted Austin to charge forward, axe in hand, only to be effortlessly tossed aside. With no other option, the Dweller used some of his energy to allow three to escape, which had the side effect of destroying his host's sanity. Austin and Stephen later encountered Josh at school, now devoid of sanity. With Josh unable to function, the Dweller became the primary consciousness controlling Josh's body. Austin, at this point frequently falling under the Creature's control, was discovered to be "Baghead", as well as the one responsible for the garbage bag Josh found at his door. Austin later broke into Josh's house yet again and threatened to kill him in his sleep, but was convinced not to by the argument that "it's more fun to play with them than to kill them". He then got into a brief fight with the Dweller, who later claimed that he had ran like a coward. Roughly one week later, Austin, once again dressed as "Baghead", broke into Alana's home and killed her as she was filming an update video. He apparently then uploaded the video to her account. In response to this, Josh attempted to kill himself and merged with the Dweller to become a new entity, later known as Emet Rotter. Emet challenged the Other to meet him under a bridge in several days. When the day came, Austin showed up, carrying the bag in his hand, and asked if Emet intended to kill him, seemingly ready to accept death. As Emet began to approach him, however, the Creature arrived and began to fight with Emet as Austin laughed maniacally. Emet later told Stephen to bring his camera to school, intending for him to find Austin there. Stephen did so, and began beating on Austin for what he did to Alana, as Austin once again laughed uncontrollably. This continued until Emet arrived to stop it, seemingly taking sick pleasure in doing so. Stephen later mentioned how he thought he saw Austin one day, cradling a garbage bag in his arms. In the final part of the Game, Austin, along with Emet, the Creature, and several reanimated garbage bag zombies all arrived at Stephen's house at once. Emet chased Austin to the dock behind the house and the two began to fight, with the Creature watching on from the end of the dock. As Stephen, who had fought his way through the garbage bag zombies, arrived, Austin threw Emet to the ground. Austin then removed the bag over his head, as well as Emet's mask, and turned to face the Creature. Momentarily free of the Creature's influence, Austin knocked the Creature into the lake, seemingly killing them both. In reality, the Creature had used its stored energy to transfer itself into Austin's body and subsequently assimilated his mind. The Creature, now fully possessing Austin's body, used the rift within the lake to emerge in an alternate universe several months later. APCollection In the APCollection universe, Austin Bradley was a friend of Joshua Harris who, much like Josh, was forced to deal with the effects pf Dimensional Bleeding, as well as the riots breaking out around them, which were caused by proxies of the Slender Man. After the Creature emerged in his universe, using his alternate self's body as a host, it killed Austin's sister, Emilie. Austin later joined forces with Mr. Collector, a former enemy, to hunt down the Creature and its allies. In this new Game, Austin was given the title of "the Damned ". Category:Characters Category:The Angel's Game